Dix heures
by Hayata
Summary: Le titre n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire...pourquoi ne pas changer le titre alors?  Encore une histoire de vampires et de mafia...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Hayata

Origine : Vampire Knight

Personnages : Kaname x Zero

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino

Genre : J'hésite encore entre le shonen-aï et le yaoi... à voir suivant les retours

* * *

**Préambule**

Dix heures, je peux enfin voir un rayon de soleil… En me levant ce matin, le brouillard était si épais que je me suis demandé si le soleil arriverait à percer.

Depuis la fenêtre de mon studio, je pouvais voir les étudiants s'afférer. Ils étaient aussi petits que des fourmis, se déplaçaient en groupe, se séparaient, couraient…

Je travaillais maintenant dans l'entreprise de mon père, mais il était une époque où j'étais aussi insouciant qu'eux. Pas de soucis, rien à penser, faire la fête, les soirées, les femmes…, les hommes…

Je souris en me remémorant ces bons souvenirs. Tant que j'avais du plaisir, je me moquais de savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme qui partageait mon lit.

Malgré ça, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami attitré. Juste des relations sans lendemains : du sexe, du plaisir partagé et pas d'attaches.

Un vrai loup solitaire…

J'allais m'assoir pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, quand le téléphone sonna.

Encore un de ces vendeurs à la noix.

Je décroche le combiné, près à insulter la personne qui osait m'appeler à cette heure ci, mais bien m'en a pris, j'ai attendu de savoir qui était au bout du fil.

Kaname, c'est moi. As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Otôsan ?

J'ai été patient jusqu'à maintenant, Kaname. Vient au Manoir pour midi, ta mère sera contente de te voir et tu me dois une réponse.

Clic.

Ça y est, il a raccroché.

Mince ! Je pensais qu'il me laisserait un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Quoique, ça fait maintenant six jours que j'ai appris la vérité. Une vérité beaucoup trop lourde à porter.

C'est trop de changement dans ma vie. Il ne peut pas me demander de tout jeter derrière moi. De couper tous les ponts, et d'accepter cette réalité … sa réalité,et en seulement une semaine…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me suis même pas aperçu que mes pas me dirigeaient machinalement vers la salle de bain.

Finalement, les habitudes ont la vie dure. Une bonne douche ne me fera pas de mal avant d'affronter mon père.

L'eau coulait sur mon torse en faisant des sillons qui passaient de part et d'autre de mes pectoraux. Du haut de mes 1,80 m mon corps ressemblait à celui d'un athlète et j'en étais fier. Grâce à lui, je n'ai jamais eu trop de difficultés à mettre quelqu'un dans mon lit.

Plus jeune mon père m'a initié au judo, au karaté et au kendo afin de me préparer à mes futures responsabilités.

Aujourd'hui je ne regrette pas son choix. Pratiquer ces arts martiaux me fait beaucoup de bien. Pas seulement pour mon corps, mais aussi pour mon esprit.

Et là j'avais besoin de me calmer avant d'affronter la tempête…


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Hayata

Origine : Vampire Knight

Personnages : Kaname x Zero

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino

Genre : J'hésite toujours entre le shonen-aï et le yaoi...

* * *

**Flashback :**

Une semaine auparavant.

Kaname, peux-tu m'accompagner en bas, il faut qu'on se parle entre hommes.

Haruka !

Je vis le visage affolé de ma mère…

Juuri, il doit savoir. Tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Je sais, mais il est encore si jeune…

On n'a pas le choix et tu le sais. Ton fils aura vingt ans dans une semaine, il doit faire un choix.

Ma mère baissa les yeux, acquiesça timidement et disparu dans la cuisine.

viens.

Otôsan ?

Ce n'est rien. Tu comprendras quand je t'aurais tout dit.

Plus l'escalier défilait et plus mon angoisse montait… Qu'avait mon père de si important à me dire que ma mère en était apeurée.

Kaname, si je t'ai fais venir ici, c'est pour te parler de certaines choses qui vont bouleverser ta vie. Ce que je vais te révéler s'est transmis de génération en génération depuis 400 ans. J'ai du faire le même choix que je te demande de faire, lorsque j'ai eu vingt ans et que mon père m'en a parlé…

Otôsan, viens-en au fait.

J'y arrive, j'y arrive… Vois-tu, comme tu le sais, je diriges une honorable entreprise familiale…

Tu diriges le Clan Kuran. Faire parti de la mafia n'a rien d'honorable…

C'est là qu'on n'est pas d'accord, Kaname. Tu peux diriger la mafia et rester humain… hum… « humain »… j'aurais dû mieux choisir mon terme…passons. Je reprends. Tout d'abord, tu es mon héritier. Je me fais vieux et c'est maintenant à toi de diriger le Clan. Tous ont un profond respect pour toi. Ton travail et ton acharnement lors de tes différents « stages » y ont largement contribués.

Tu voulais juste me demander de reprendre les rennes ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ?

J'y viens. N'as-tu rien remarqué d'étrange ?

Euh… étrange comment. Grand-père a bu l'élixir de jouvence et reste jeune, le Clan est séparé en deux groupes : un qui travail la nuit et l'autre le jour, et il n'y a pas de roulement…

Bien, bien… Passons au secret du Clan Kuran, Kaname. Depuis des générations, les homes ont un choix à faire à l'âge de vingt ans : soit ils restent humains…

Humains !

Arrêtes de m'interrompre et tu comprendras.

Je disais donc, soit ils restent humains, soit ils font le choix de devenir des vampires.

Attends là. On baigne dans le folklore. Tu as dit vampire ? C'est quoi ce canular ?

Clac. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à mon grand-père méconnaissable. Ses yeux étaient rouge sans, sa dentition faisait apparaitre des canines ne laissant aucun doute.

Kaname, tu dois choisir. Ne doute pas de ton père.

Ojisan…

Tu es un sang-pur, Kaname. Pour te réveiller complètement, il n'y a qu'à te faire boire un peu de sang de ta mère pour annuler le charme qui te protège.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? Je suis d'accord pour diriger le Clan. Pourquoi choisir ? humain ou Vampires ?

Kaname. Comme c'est un choix, ce n'est pas une obligation. Quand mon tour est arrivé, j'ai décidé de rester humain.

Otôsan… à quoi sert ce choix alors… j'aime ma vie… Je me lève, je vais me promener… je ne veux pas vivre la nuit…

S'il n'y a que cette raison qui te retient, tu sauras qu'afin d'éviter les soupçons, il suffit de porter ce bijou de famille, et tu pourras continuer à te promener comme si de rien n'était.

Cette bague a ce pouvoir ?

Oui.

Je te laisse une semaine, Kaname. Pas un jour de plus. Tu dois choisir avant ton anniversaire.

Kaname. Je te dirais juste que ton choix doit venir du cœur. Si tu trouve quelque chose ou quelqu'un à protéger alors tu comprendras que le seul choix qu'il te reste c'est de devenir un vampire. On n'est pas seuls. D'autres Clans commencent à regrouper des hordes de vampires. Le combat n'est plus très loin et on aura besoin de ta force. Tu es le dernier sang-pur, et l'union de ton père avec Juuri n'a fais qu'amplifier ton pouvoir. Il serait dommage de gâcher ton potentiel…

Ojisan, je vais y réfléchir. Laissez-moi du temps pour digérer ces révélations.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Hayata

Origine : Vampire Knight

Personnages : Kaname x Zero

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino

Genre : J'hésite toujours entre le shonen-aï et le yaoi...

* * *

**La rencontre**

Clac.

Je ferme ma porte à clé et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. J'avais eu de la chance pour mes études. La résidence où je vivais était calme et propre. Les locataires pour la plupart travaillaient la journée et une fois rentrés chez eux le soir, plus un seul bruit ne filtrait. Je ne saurais dire si ça venait de l'implication de chacun ou de la très bonne insonorisation des appartements.

Pour ma part, j'avais acheté un petit studio avec une pièce commune comprenant la salle à manger et le salon, la cuisine ouverte et la douche.

Quand je l'avais visité, j'avais eu le coup de cœur. Une douche avec des parois vitrées au milieu de la pièce à vivre, j'imaginais déjà ce que je pouvais en faire… mais je n'en avais jamais profité, préférant aller chez mes compagnons d'une nuit que chez moi. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé une personne à laquelle m'attacher assez pour partager un morceau de ma vie.

La seule pièce séparée par une porte était ma chambre. Très spacieuse pour un studio, j'avais pu y mettre un lit deux places. Et oui j'occupais tout le lit pour dormir. Une sale habitude qui allait surement me jouer des tours.

Ding.

Sans m'en apercevoir, l'ascenseur était arrivé au niveau « -1 », le garage. Je bénéficiais d'un garage privé. Il me fallait au moins ça, étant donné que la première chose que je m'étais acheté était une voiture. Et quelle voiture… Elle m'avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil, ses lignes équilibrées, son gris métal, pas trop clair mais pas trop foncé non plus…

Ce n'était pas une grande marque, ça aurait été trop tape à l'œil, mais je ne regrettais pas mon achat.

En ville je pouvais me garer n'importe où, elle était néanmoins assez nerveuse et niveau insonorisation il n'y avait rien à dire.

A peine installé au volant, la routine repris le dessus. J'ai tout de suite mis un CD dans l'autoradio, et je suis sorti du parking au son de Wana de The Back Horn.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, j'imaginais la tête de mon père s'il savait le type de musique que son fils écoutait…

La circulation était fluide, je ne mis pas longtemps à atteindre l'entrée d'autoroute. J'avais la chance de ne pas être trop loin car à cette heure de la journée, prendre sa voiture dans Tokio était vraiment une aberration, mais pour aller au Manoir du Clan Kuran, je devais sortir de la ville.

Mon regard fut attiré par un autostoppeur au droit de l'accès. Ses cheveux d'un gris magnifique semblaient brillés au soleil. En m'approchant un peu, je pu apercevoir un tatouage au creux de son cou. Voir son cou me donna une décharge se propageant dans tout mon corps, laissant au passage de légers picotements. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça…

En le dévisageant, je me suis mis à espérer que sa destination était compatible avec la direction du Manoir.

Pas de panonceau, pas de destinations, mais il en fallait plus pour me retenir.

Je me gara un peu plus loin, il s'approcha avec une démarche plutôt rapide, et me demanda où je me rendais.

Je vais vers Nagano

Est-ce que je peux monter ?

Bien sûr. Mettez vos affaires à l'arrière. Si la musique vous dérange je peux l'arrêter…

Non c'est bon.

Au fait si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients on peut se tutoyer.

J'étais abasourdi par mon audace. Qui aurait cru que moi, l'héritier du Clan Kuran, me permettrait de tutoyer un inconnu que je ne connaissais pas il y a deux minutes.

Ça me va. Appel moi Zero

Moi c'est Kaname.

Il s'installa et je pris la direction de Nagano…

On avait beau s'être échangé nos prénoms, le silence n'en régnait pas moins dans la voiture.

« Silence », tout est relatif, on était bercé par le ronronnement du moteur et les imperfections de la route.

Ça ne faisait pas cinq minutes que j'avais redémarré, que le téléphone sonnait déjà…

oui ?

Kaname, c'est maman.

Ah ! Okasan. J'arrive dans une petite heure.

Justement, ton père vient de m'appeler, et il ne pourra pas se libérer ce midi. Par contre ce soir ça serait bon. Tu peux venir ?

T'inquiète pas, ça me va.

Clic.

Zero, tu as le temps d'aller boire un coup ? Je connais un bar sympa pas très loin.

Pourquoi ?

Ecoute, je devais manger avec mes parents, mais comme tu l'as entendu, ça a été annulé. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que si je te laisse partir maintenant, je vais le regretter.

Kaname, je pense que tu vas quand même le regretter. Néanmoins, si tu y tiens, alors j'accepte ton invitation, mais seulement si c'est pour déjeuner.

Ça me va. Le bar fait aussi des ramen.

Une demi heure plus tard, on était installé confortablement autour d'un petit guéridon des bols de ramen bien entamés, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe de jeunes vamp' du clan Kuran. Je les ai reconnu grâce à la bague d'allégeance que leur chef portait à l'annulaire.

Heureusement pour moi, la mienne n'était pas visible, et c'était mieux ainsi. Ce n'est pas que j'avais honte d'être avec Zero, mais je ne souhaitais pas lui créer de problèmes, et surtout, je ne voulais pas que l'appartenance à mon Clan soit un obstacle à notre relation.

« Notre ? » je vais peut-être un peu vite. Mais quelque chose me poussait à le protéger de tout mon être. Mon instinct me poussait à résonner comme si sa présence m'était nécessaire.

Je vis blêmir Zero.

Zero ? Aller vient, on a terminé. Je paye et je te rejoins dehors.

Il ne se fit pas prier.

En passant vers le groupe, je vis le chef du groupe qui le dévisageait, et je sus que ça n'apporterait rien de bon.

Je me dépêchai de payer, mais même comme ça, le groupe n'était plus là et Zero ne m'attendait pas à la porte, quand j'entendis :

Kiryu ! Sale traitre !

Gon, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai jamais trahi personne ! J'ai juré allégeance au clan Kuran, pas à toi !

L'altercation venait d'une petite impasse.

Je me mis à courir le cœur battant.

Sur place, comme dans les films, Zero était dos au mur, et le groupe l'encerclait. Seul leur chef se tenait face à lui, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

Zero remarqua ma présence et son regard me suppliait de partir.

Zero…

Kaname, je t'en prie… pars !

Impossible.

Gon se retourna vers moi.

alors comme ça, petit merdeux, tu as l'âme d'un bon samaritain ? Tu veux sauver ton copain ? Et tu crois que t'en as les moyens ?

Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Ah bon ? T'es sûr ? Et comme ça ?

Ses yeux se teintèrent d'un rouge sang. L'atmosphère devint pesante, mais bizarrement ça ne me faisait rien.

La fraction d'une seconde, ses ongles s'allongèrent, et d'un coup sec, il porta un coup à Zero.

Celui-ci hurla de douleur et se tint le bras droit, où les griffes avaient laissées une marque ensanglantée.

Son sang coulait et une flaque était en train de se former au sol…

Ta-domp… Ta-domp

Je ressentis une vive douleur, mon cœur se figea et tout mon corps bouillait de colère. Une douce odeur de sang me parvint aux narines, son sang.

Tout mes instinct se réveillèrent en même temps, je distinguais les moindres petits détails, je sentais l'air qui vibrait autour de moi, et l'odeur de son sang était devenu omniprésent. Je compris qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, que ma destinée était de diriger le clan Kuran en tant que vampire, et que Zero était tout pour moi.

L'instinct d'après, j'avais acquis toutes les connaissances nécessaires : le passé, le pourquoi, le comment…

Une aura meurtrière se propagea autour de moi, et je vis les vamp' reculer ne sachant pas se qui se passait. Pour eux, j'étais passé du stade de déchet au stade de prédateur, et ils ne comprenaient pas.

Je me dirigea vers Zero, lui tendis la main, et lui dit :

Zero, je sais que c'est bizarre, mais fais moi confiance. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te faire du mal.

Je… tu…

Zero, prends ma main…

Je vis le doute dans son regard, ses incertitudes, mais son regard changea et il se tint à côté de moi, sa main agrippée à la mienne.

Rien que ce contact suffit à m'exciter…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu...


	4. Chapter 4

L'altercation

Zero accroché à ma main, les vamp' nous encerclaient. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Dans un autre sens, je ne voulais tuer personne. J'aurais besoin de leur force dans le futur.

L'air vibra et je vis Gon se préparer à attaquer.

Gon était un spécialiste dans les attaques au corps à corps.

Le pauvre, il n'avait pas encore compris la différence de niveau…

Il s'élança vers moi avec une vitesse que même Zero ne devait pouvoir suivre. Pour ma part, je voyais distinctement tous ses mouvements.

Emporté pas son élan, il fonça sur moi la dague légèrement recourbée.

Je lâchai la main de Zero un instant, puis je me retournai vers lui pour le rassurer. De ce fait je montrais mon dos à mon adversaire.

Où crois-tu regarder, le gosse ?

Et toi, que crois-tu frapper ?

L'instant d'après et un revers de main plus tard, il perdit l'équilibre et je le vis tomber les deux mains au sol. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il se releva et s'apprêtait à fondre sur moi quand il se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol.

La vitesse de son assaillant était beaucoup trop rapide pour lui. Il se releva immédiatement, non sans me lancer un regard noir, et fit face à son adversaire, une aura meurtrière l'entourait. S'il y avait bien une chose que Gon ne supportait pas, c'était perdre. Et là il avait été complètement ridiculisé, et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. La rage lui avait occulté tous les sens et il ne se battait plus qu'avec son instinct.

C'était bien plus dangereux. Un homme qui n'avait plus rien à perdre était imprévisible.

La couleur de ses cheveux changea et je vis dans ses yeux une haine indescriptible.

Derrière-toi !

Cette simple remarque à cet « étranger » qui l'avait renvoyé au sol, suffit à le figer.

Zero, ne t'y trompe pas. Ce n'est pas la peur qui le paralyse, mais la personne qui vient vers nous.

Kaname, qui est-ce ? Et qui es-tu ?... ou qu'es-tu ?

Qui il est, tu le sauras bien assez tôt…

Pour ses autres interrogations, je décidai de ne pas y répondre. Mon esprit était tourné vers notre nouvel arrivant…

Etranger ? Rien qu'en pensant à son visage dès qu'il le découvrirait…Un sourire illumina mon visage. Zero me regarda d'un air incrédule.

Sa main accrochée dans la mienne, je fis face à un ninja, la capuche rabattue sur son visage.

Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais je sentais son regard sur moi, un regard si familier.

D'un geste brusque, il retira sa capuche et s'agenouilla devant moi…

Kaname, ici et maintenant, je te jure allégeance en tant que chef du clan Kuran. Je mets ma vie entre tes mains, et ma loyauté à ton service.

Ojisan ?

Il me tendit sa dague, celle dont le manche était orné d'une pierre ressemblant à de l'opale.

Mes yeux se reflétaient bizarrement dans ce morceau de caillou, mais quel caillou…

J'avais toujours eu un faible pour cette pierre. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, ma mère en portait une autour du cou et je peux encore me souvenir de mon regard s'y reflétant…

Ces souvenirs ne devaient pas être ramenés trop tôt à la surface. Je savais que j'en souffrirai. Ma mère n'était plus là et je ne me sentais pas encore capable de m'ouvrir à quelqu'un… ma fierté m'interdisais ce genre de pensée…

Zero s'aperçut de mon trouble et me serra doucement la main.

Ce geste simple me ramené à la réalité, et je vis mon oncle toujours agenouillé devant moi, et tous les ninjas du clan qui me dévisageaient en attendant ma réponse.

Je lui pris la dague :

Ojisan, ici et maintenant, je t'accepte à mes côtés et je t'assigne le rôle de conseiller.

C'est un honneur.

Pendant ce temps, les autres vamps', comprenant qu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à me défier, s'étaient agenouillés et attendaient que je prenne la parole.

Mina, je suis désolé car aujourd'hui je ne ferais pas de grands discours car je suis attendu à la demeure familiale. Je peux seulement vous conseiller d'attendre que je sois officiellement reconnu comme futur dirigeant par le Clan. Dispersez-vous pour le moment.

Le groupe commença à se dissiper, mon grand-père après un signe de la main, les accompagna.

Je me retrouvai seul avec Zero. Celui-ci était encore choqué. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus.

Zero assied-toi.

Pas de réaction…

Zero ? Reviens avec moi…Zero ?

Quelques claques plus tard, et Zero repris ses esprits.

Kaname… Tu…Tu es le futu...

Zero, ne dis plus rien. Je ne suis que Kaname…S'il te plaît, juste Kaname. Le reste attendra qu'on soit au Manoir. Pour le moement, je ne désire qu'une chose, c'est passer du temps avec toi.

Mais tu es un vamp…

Ne crains rien, je n'en suis pas encore un…. Tout du moins pas un à part entière. J'appartiens encore aux des espèces. Et s'il y a une chose sur laquelle tu peux te reposer, c'est que je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je ne le comprends pas moi-même, mais rien que le fait de te sentir triste, indécis, ou tout simplement en danger, tout me reviens décupler. Tous tes sentiments me font souffrir. Donc si tu pouvais juste profiter du moment et me faire confiance…

Kaname, ma confiance ne s'accorde pas comme ça. J'ai beaucoup fait confiance et j'ai beaucoup souffert… Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer…, cependant, je ne peux me résoudre à te lâcher la main…

Nos regards se croisèrent et restèrent accrochés un moment... Tous les non-dits furent balayés et seul ce partage silencieux resta.

Lentement nos visages se rapprochèrent et nos lèvres s'unirent dans un doux baiser.

Nos langues s'entremêlèrent et j'aurais dû prendre le dessus, mais à mon plus grand étonnement, ce fût Zero qui mena la valse et qui me domina petit à petit. Mon excitation était à son comble et je sentais aussi sa virilité toute tendue à travers son pantalon…

A mon plus grand regret, ce balai pris fin, et Zero se retira progressivement non sans donner encore deux ou trois coups de langues qui suffirent à faire naître en moi un doux désir…

Nos souffles courts, encore surpris par ce court échange, nos regards se mêlèrent et aucune parole n'était nécessaire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Le traitre**

La pièce était sobre. Pas de décorations, juste une estrade en bois exotique surélevée, et des parois japonaises.

Le soleil filtrait et répandait une lumière tamisée rendant la pièce plus chaleureuse.

Tout le clan Kuran était réuni, et sur l'estrade se tenait mon père, fier, me dévisageant, son regard ne laissant rien transparaitre.

Ça faisait maintenant plus de 30 ans qu'il était à la tête du clan, et malgré les réticences de certains au début, tout le monde trouvait maintenant qu'il faisait honneur à son rang.

Tout le mondé était silencieux, seul le silence l'entourait.

Je me tenais debout, face à lui. Il rompit le silence :

A quoi penses-tu ! Peux-tu me le dire ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'emmener un étranger ici ?

Je ne bougeais pas…

Et en plus quel étranger ! Sais-tu au moins qui c'est ?

Devant mon calme, mon père s'arrêta net. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis ?

Comme tu veux… après tout…

Otosan, fais moi juste confiance. Je t'en prie…

Soit.

As-tu néanmoins pris une décision pour l'affaire qui nous occupe.

Oui.

Et ?

Dans un grand fracas, les parois japonaises explosèrent littéralement, déchiquetées de partout par des hommes armés de sabres.

Tous les membres du clan étaient maintenant entourés, ou je devrais plutôt dire encerclés, par ces visiteurs méconnaissables.

Tout de noir vêtus, seuls leurs yeux étaient visibles. Leurs regards ne laissaient transparaître aucune haine, aucune moquerie, c'étaient juste des regards secs de ninjas entrainés.

Leur chef se tenait juste à côté de Zero. Il se distinguait par le port d'un kimono et d'un chapeau. Ces cheveux, noués en queue de cheval avaient une teinte qui tirait sur le rouge foncé. Tout en lui disait : « attention, je suis dangereux ».

Voyant qu'il était observé, dévisagé, il sourit, un sourire mauvais.

Zero s'était placé derrière lui, et évitait de rencontrer mes yeux depuis tout à l'heure.

Au vu de la tournure des éléments, ils étaient certainement de mèche.

Cet homme se dirigea vers mon père :

A partir d'aujourd'hui, je prends le contrôle du clan Kuran. Quiconque s'opposera à moi, sera tué sur le champ.

Je vis mon père blêmir. Il n'avait aucune chance face à son adversaire, il le savait.

Je me dirigeai vers mon paternel et me plaça sur sa droite. Mes déplacements furent si rapide que personne n'eut le temps de m'en empêcher.

L'atmosphère changea, imperceptiblement. Tout le monde me dévisageait maintenant, que ce soit du côté de nos ennemis comme de nos alliés.

Otô-san, je vais répondre à ta question de toute à l'heure.

Kaname, ce n'est pas…

Oh si ! C'est le moment, justement.

Mon regard tourné vers nos « hôtes » :

A partir d'aujourd'hui, moi, Kuran Kaname, je succède à mon père. Je jure de protéger les membres du clan comme si c'était ma famille. De ce fait, toute attaque sur le clan, me concerne directement !

La stupeur se lisait sur tous les visages. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de mon opposant :

Je ne vous laisserais pas le clan !

Dans ce cas tu seras le premier à mourir !

Zero ! Tue-le !

Je vis Zero s'approcher de moi. Aucune émotion ne pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Il fit une série de signes avec ses mains, et une marque violette apparue au creux de sa paume.

D'où j'étais, je pouvais en distinguer la forme : un dragon ailé, enroulé autour d'un katana…

Il joignit alors ses deux paumes, qui se mirent à briller, et quand il les éloigna l'une de l'autre, un katana apparu.

Tout le clan était pétrifié. Ils avaient gagnés un nouveau chef, et celui-ci était sur le point de mourir. Ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre, c'étaient surtout déjà pourquoi je l'avais amené avec moi, et d'autre-part comment j'arrivais à rester stoïque. ○Ça dépassait leur entendement.

Il s'approcha de moi, et dans un geste lest, lança son katana dans ma direction.

A 50m de moi, celui-ci commença à tournoyer.

C'était une belle arme. Sa lame était bien taillée, et sa poignée richement décorée. Un dragon se lovait autour de sa garde, ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler le tatouage qui était apparu dans la paume de Zero.

Ce tatouage qui symbolisait si bien la marque des assassins.


	6. Chapter 6

L'histoire de Zero

Le katana était lancé de telle manière que je puisse l'attraper par la poignée. Etait-ce fait exprès ? Je ne pouvais pas l'affirmer. Le Zero en face de moi, je ne la connaissais pas.

C'est vrai que ça ne fait pas non plus 5 ans qu'on se connait… En fait ça s'approcherais plus de 5 heures…

Le chef blêmît :

Zero ! Tu as raté ton coup ! Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Je t'avais demandé de l'embrocher, pas de lui donner ton arme ! On m'avait dit que tu étais le meil…

Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu m'as payé pour surveiller l'héritier Kuran, te relater ces faits et gestes, et pour tuer son père ! La donne a changé. Tu me demandes maintenant de tuer l'héritier ! Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu !

Tu veux plus d'argent ? C'est ça ?

Pourquoi ça doit toujours tourner autour de l'argent ? Je suis peut être un assassin, mais j'ai encore mon honneur !

Honneur ? Toi ? Quand bien même. Je te payerai le prix qu'il faudra. Toute honnêteté s'achète. Tu dis que je ne sais rien de toi ! Seulement je connais ton histoire prince Kyriu !

_Prince ? Je le savais ! Mais l'entendre le dire…_

Zero se retourna vers moi :

Kaname. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? Tu savais qui j'étais, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais entendu parler de toi…

_Pshit pshit pshit... Les messes basses allaient bon train dans la pièce…comment ça ? Il a emmené un assassin ici ? Et moi qui le croyais intègre…en plus il veut reprendre le clan…_

Depuis quand ?

Zero, je me suis douté que tu étais un assassin quand nous étions dans la voiture.

Comment ça ?

Par réflexe tu observais beaucoup trop les environs. C'était comme si tu cartographiais la moindre chose que tu voyais. Par contre je peux t'affirmer que tu joues bien la comédie ! Ah ah ah… quand je repense à ta tête quand tu as vu entrer Gon…

Ne m'en parle pas. Je ne peux pas le sentir…

J'avais entendu parler de toi. Un prince parmi les assassins. Ça avait fait du bruit dans le milieu à l'époque. Ton frère gouverne toujours un petit pays ou devrais-je dire plutôt une petite région dans le nord ?

Oui, c'est ça. Il est toujours à la tête d'une ile indépendante vers le Danemark.

On dit que cette ile n'est sur aucune carte.

C'est vrai. Seuls les initiés peuvent y entrer.

Cette conversation échappait totalement au moment présent. A ces ninjas qui nous encerclais toujours, à moi qui tenais le katana de Zero, au chef qui fumait mais n'osais pas intervenir…

Messieurs ! On n'est pas en train de jouer une pièce de théâtre ! Zero ! Récupère ton katana ! Tu es un prince… mais un prince déchu. Tu as fait ton choix il y a longtemps. Maintenant tu vends ton art… ton art à tuer…et c'est pour cela que je t'ai payé.

Je vis Zero s'accroupir. Quand il se releva, il tenait en main un poignard dont le manche, assez court, était orné du même emblème que sur le katana.

Il s'approcha de moi, le poignard toujours en main, sûr de lui.

Kaname, tu ne t'enfuies pas ?

Devant mon silence, il s'immobilisa à ma portée.

N'as-tu pas peur de moi ? Pourquoi restes-tu stoïque ? Es-tu choqué ?

Non.

Non ? Mais pour laquelle de mes questions ?

Non à toutes. Tu veux me tuer ? Fais-le. Sache seulement que pour moi, ça ne change rien. Tu es un assassin ? C'est bien pour toi. Pour moi c'est secondaire. Le Zero qui se présente actuellement devant moi, je ne le connais pas. Pourtant j'ai envi de la connaitre… de te connaitre. Je suis peut être un peu trop sentimental… quoi que ce serait une première… mais malgré tout je veux te faire confiance. Me donneras-tu raison ?

On se défiait du regard. Aucun de nous ne voulait lâcher prise.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui m'avaient parues interminables, Zero fit un pas…


	7. Chapter 7

Zero s'avançait vers moi. Il me sourit.

Je voulais te l'entendre dire.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il s'agenouilla :

Moi, Zero Kyriu, te reconnais comme mon seul maître. Je mets ma vie entre tes mains. Je jure de te servir et de te protéger même si je dois y laisser la vie.

On pouvait entendre une mouche volée…

Tout le monde était stupéfait par ce revirement de situation.

Attrapez Zero ! Je le veux vivant !

L'ordre du chef donné, tous les ninjas attaquèrent en même temps. Zero en esquiva une grande partie, mais fut quand même blessé à l'épaule.

Il tituba. Voyant ça, le chef en profita pour porter lui-même le coup fatal…

Je t'ai-

La stupeur se lisait sur son visage. Ce n'était pas Zero, mais moi qui m'était pris le coup. Mon corps avait bougé tout seul. Je devais protéger Zero.

Des gouttes de sang tombaient au sol. Une marre était déjà en train de se former.

A défaut de tuer Zero, j'ai quand même étêté le clan Kuran. Ah ah ah… superbe journée…

Je serais toi, je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite.

Tu peux toujours parler, Kaname, mais juste une blessure comme ça suffirait à te tuer. Et en plus j'utilise aussi du poison.

Derrière moi, Zero ne bougeait plus, les yeux rivés sur mon dos.

Ne t'inquiète pas Zero, il en faut plus pour me tuer.

Je me retourne vers le chef.

Toi par contre, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Sous la surprise, ou la peur, tout le monde s'arrêta de respirer, le silence se fit.

Il faut dire que mes propos et le ton employé, ne collaient pas du tout à l'image que l'on se faisait de moi. Tout le clan, mon clan, avait très peur de perdre leur nouveau leader.

Oto-san, je t'ai dit que je reprenais le clan. Par contre, je ne t'ai pas encore dit le choix que j'avais fait.

Kaname, que…

Laisse-moi finir ! La raison pour laquelle j'ai amené Zero aujourd'hui, c'est que je savais qu'il ne me trahirait pas. Il ne peut pas. Du moins, j'en suis persuadé. Je suis à lui, et il est à moi. Sais-tu ce que ça signifie ?

Tu crois que c'est le moment de présenter ta future femme, Kaname ? Le chef était hilare. Ton père est content pour toi : tu as repris les rennes du clan, tu t'es trouvé une « femme »… La seule chose qui l'embête c'est que tu vas aussi mourir.

J'ignorai les propos du chef et me retourna vers mon père :

Alors, le sais-tu ?

Kaname, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

Observe seulement…

Mes cheveux changèrent de couleur pour un gris platine. D'ailleurs il faut dire que c'était très assorti aux cheveux de mon bien-aimé. Mes yeux prirent une teinte rouge sang.

Une aura meurtrière se propagea tout autour de moi, l'atmosphère devint pesante comme si tout à coup l'air était trop lourd. Dans les deux camps, les ninjas les plus faibles s'évanouissaient les uns après les autres.

Leur chef se décida à m'attaquer. Ses déplacements étaient ceux d'un ninja expérimenté, il s'approchait à coup de déplacements rapides, changeant sans arrêt d'angle d'attaque.

Tu es trop lent !

Ne me sous-estime pas, jeune Kuran !

Tu n'as pas encore compris ?

Compris quoi ?

Je n'utilise pas le dixième de mes capacités ! Et tu crois pouvoir m'atteindre ?

Si t'étais si puissant ça se saurait ! Et ce ne sont pas tes tours de passe-passe qui vont m'impressionner. Tu change la couleur de tes cheveux ? Il y a un truc. Pour tes yeux, il existe des l-

Il s'effondra. Se fût bref. Il ne comprit pas ce qui s'était passé. Il était obligé de maintenir un genou au sol, sinon il se serait effondré.

Le seul moyen de t'en sortir, et de me jurer allégeance. Tu n'as pas encore tué, tu peux donc encore t'en sortir. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Tout en pesant mes derniers mots, j'avais planté mon regard dans le sien. Ce que je pouvais y lire, c'était une crainte profonde ?

D'accord, j'abandonne…Je ne m'en prendrais plus à ton clan, mais je ne te jurerais pas allégeance. Pour preuve, je renonce à poursuivre Zero (qui m'a quand même trahi), et ne prendrais pas de représailles à son encontre.

Ça me va… le marché est honête.


	8. Chapter 8

**La découverte**

Tout s'était fini pour le mieux. Je n'y croyais pas moi-même, mais j'étais soulagé.

Dans les yeux de mon père, la stupeur avait fait place à la fierté.

« Le clan vient de gagner un formidable leader », me dit-il.

Arigato, Oto-san…

Nous allons te laisser. Vous avez surement des choses à vous dire avec Zero.

L'instant d'après, la pièce s'était vidé. Les personnes valides avaient pris les blessés sous le bras, et j'imagine très bien les aller et venu dans le petit dispensaire un peu plus loin.

Peut importe le clan, peut importe si le blessé était ennemi ou ami, je savais que tous seraient bien traités. Le sang avait suffisamment coulé et mon père, quand il avait repris les rennes du clan, avait mis un poing d'honneur, et toute sa fierté d'ailleurs, à essayer de « ranger » le clan.

« Ranger » ? Tout est relatif. Disons qu'il a essayé de rajouter une certaine éthique dans ses commerces.

La récupération des dettes ne se faisait plus dans la peur, mais dans la confiance Plus de vente de drogue et d'armes devant les collèges…

Le commerce était encore illégal, mais la manière de faire était différente.

Maintenant que c'était moi qui avais les cartes en main, je ne savais pas encore dans quelle direction j'allais me tourner.

Il me fallait la confiance de mes hommes, donc tout changement devrait-être progressif.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je m'éloignais de plus en plus de la réalité. Il s'était passé tellement de chose que je ne pense pas qu'une journée puisse être autant remplie.

Je m'étais levé ce matin vers dix heures, et là il était bientôt dix heure du soir…

Comme quoi…

Keuf keuf

Ah, c'est vrai, la salle n'est pas tout à fait vide ?

Zero se tenait debout, pas loin de moi. Il m'observait, tranquillement :

Tu as l'air de t'être calmé ? Tes cheveux et tes yeux ont repris leur teinte habituelle.

Oui

Tu n'es pas très bavard. Tu vas réellement reprendre un clan qui appartient à la mafia ?

J'appartiens à la mafia !

Non, je ne pense pas. On naît dans une famille, mais appartenir à la mafia ne devrait pas être donné par le sang. C'est un choix.

Zero, j'ai fait mon choix. J'ai encore des choses à faire. Je le sens. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en prie, reste avec moi…

Kaname, je te l'ai déjà dit… et je te le répèterais jusqu'à ce que ça rentre, je serais toujours là pour toi, et ça peut importe le chemin que tu emprunteras.

Alors pourquoi poses-tu ces questions ?

N'y voit rien de mal. Je veux seulement m'assurer que tu es conscient de tes choix et des sacrifices qu'il faudra que tu fasses.

Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir, mais pour le moment, juste l'instant présent me suffit, sa présence me suffit.

Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Dès qu'on parle de sentiment, j'ai toujours tendance à prendre les mauvaises décisions, ou à faire de mauvaises interprétations.

Quand on me voit, ce n'est pas du tout le sentiment que je véhicule.

Quand je le regarde, tout mon corps est en éveille. C'est comme si je réagissais au moindre de ces gestes, comme si ma vie était suspendue au bout de ses lèvres…

Avec le temps, j'espère pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. Je souris…

Kaname ? C'était pour quoi ?

… euh… de quoi tu parles ?

Ton sourire.

Je me disais juste que t'avoir près de moi était un vrai bonheur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme si tu avais enchainé mon corps… comme si seul toi détenais la clef qui me libèrerais…

Kaname, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Tu ne sais pas quels sont tes sentiments ? Mais là tu viens de ma faire une belle déclaration… Je t'aime. Kaname, je t'aime…

Zero, je…

Ne te précipite pas, prends ton temps. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est d'être aimé, jusqu'à ce que tu tombes éperdument amoureux de moi. Je veux être plus que le centre de ton univers.

Tout en parlant, Zero s'est approché de moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il a plongé son regard dans le mien, comme pour me tester. Comme pour savoir si je lui donnais l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres…

Le souffle court, le cœur qui battait la chamade… Pourvu qu'il ne le remarque …

Je ne sais plus qui termina les derniers centimètres, mais je me plais à me dire que d'un commun accord nos lèvres se sont liées. D'abord dans un baiser papillon, puis nos langues partirent à la découverte l'une de l'autre.

Aah….

Sa langue venait d'effleurer mon palais… je ne pensais pas avoir une zone si sensible à cet endroit…

Mon râle ne fit qu'amplifier son désir, je pouvais le sentir… sans boire son sang …

Il enleva délicatement ma chemise, ce fut le début d'un effeuillage pratiqué à deux…

Nos vêtements jonchaient le seul, mais aucune honte ne nous traversait l'esprit.

Les caresses avaient remplacées le baiser…

Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, rien n'y échappa : mon cou, mon torse, mes cotes, m… Hum… aah

Nos corps n'étaient plus que pur plaisir… ils ne faisaient plus qu'un…

On n'avait pas encore expérimenté une joute plus charnelle, mais ce plaisir… ahh.

Kaname, je…

Mes crocs étaient maintenant bien visibles, je n'en pouvais plus. Je me défis de cet échange, et Zero, voyant ce dont j'avais besoin, me tendis son cou.

Zero, ne me tente pas…je…

Vas-y… je veux aussi te sentir. Je vais te pénétrer donc je t'en prie, mors-moi et ressens tout mon plaisir…

Je ne me fis pas prier, et plongea instantanément avec beaucoup de douceur mes crocs dans son cou.

Le baiser, les caresses, puis le sang coulant dans ma bouche…ahhh…ahhh

Sqhuisch

Zero m'entraina sur l'estrade où nous restâmes jusqu'au petit matin…

Il dormait à côté de moi, son visage était des plus beaux le matin. Perdu encore dans ces rêves, il reposait paisiblement.

Zero, je t'aime tellement…

Ce matin là Zero fit un doux rêve : son Kaname lui avait enfin déclaré son amour…

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin...

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs encouragement.

Peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirais une suite...

Que se passera-t-il après ? Leur relation sera-t-elle vraiment acceptée ? Je vous laisse rêver pour le moment...

Hayata.


End file.
